


baby please come home

by SkyRose



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bucky wishes for Steve to visit him in Wakanda for Christmas. And for snow.





	baby please come home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!
> 
> For the prompt: Marvel: Snow: MCU: Captain America: Open

Snow was a rarity in the open plains of Wakanda. Bucky learned this when he asked Shuri why no snow had fallen, even though it was mid-December.

“Simple. Only the Mountains get any snow. It hasn’t snowed any year I’ve been around,” she had replied as she typed something on one of her fancy touchscreens. Bucky had felt intimidated by the tech in America, but Wakanda was on a whole new level. He always did his best to not touch anything while he was in Shuri’s lab.

“Have you heard anything from Steve?” Bucky questioned as Shuri looked at what seemed to be a scan of his brain.

“No,” Shuri stated, not looking up at Bucky.

“Oh…” Bucky sighed, feeling a bit deflated.

“Why?” Shuri tilted her head at Bucky.

“Christmas is almost here. We always celebrated together, back in the day,” Bucky explained.

Shuri’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “Christmas? Like in the movies?”

“Like the holiday. You guys don’t celebrate Christmas?” Bucky’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“Nope. I’ve always wanted to. Do you really put those trees in your houses?” 

Bucky explained the vast Christmas traditions. The treats, the gifts, the songs. He was happy to share it with her. It was nice to reflect on some of his happier memories from his past.

He did hope Steve was planning on visiting soon. He made the best gingerbread cookies. And Bucky missed him.

-.-.-.-

December 22nd… December 23rd… December 24th…

“What’s wrong, White Wolf?” T’Challa asked. Bucky was sat on a tree stump, watching a group of children play.

“It’s Christmas Eve,” Bucky answered. T’Challa didn’t seem to understand the importance, so Bucky added, “And Steve’s not here.”

“Ah.” He nodded understandingly. “Christmastime is time for family, yes?”

Bucky hummed affirmatively.

“Even if the Captain does not show up, you may share your traditions with me and my family,” T’Challa offered.

Bucky smiled up at the king. “Thank you.”

“There is something else… I can see it on your face.”

Bucky laughed. “I miss snow. Even after my accident… I still miss snow.”

“I’m afraid I can’t control the weather,” T’Challa replies. Bucky laughed again. He was glad he had people in his life like T’Challa and Shuri in his life. Intelligent, witty, and, most of all, caring friends.

-.-.-.-

It was nearing midnight. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at the clock, wide awake in his bed. When he was a kid, him and Steve always stayed up until Christmas Day. They wanted to catch Santa Claus in the act. They never did.

It didn’t seem like Steve was coming for Christmas. There had been messages from him or Sam sent to Shuri. Usually they sent a message a few days in advance. They must be busy. Or they were celebrating Christmas somewhere else.

Bucky frowned at the glowing number on his clock. 11:59. Just sixty seconds more.

Abruptly, Bucky heard a clunk in the hallway. Then another. Cautiously, he climbed out of bed. He walked towards the door, listening for any other sounds or maybe an identifying voice. Nothing.

The door swung open as Bucky reaches for the handle. In walked a tall, bearded man.

In walked Steve.

He had grown out his facial hair more than he ever had in the past. He also happened to be wearing a Santa costume.

“Dork,” was the first word that came out of Bucky’s mouth.

Steve grinned, teeth bright in the dull light. He walked over to Bucky and enveloped him in a tight hug. Bucky squeezed back, holding back joyful tears.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Bucky admitted with a shaky breath.

“We’ve missed enough Christmases already. I wasn’t gonna miss another,” Steve replied.

They finally pulled away from their long hug. Steve’s face lit up as he stared at something behind Bucky. He rushed past him, to the window. “Look!”

Bucky did. To his surprise, it was snowing in Wakanda. Bucky ran to the window, standing to the side of Steve.

“I missed this so much,” Steve stated. He wrapped an arm under Bucky’s waist.

“I missed you so much,” Bucky said, turning to looked Steve in the eyes.

Steve smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Bucky kissed back.

Snow was falling in Wakanda, and Steve and Bucky we’re together again after decades of Christmases apart. 

_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
